


Mirror Giggles

by Minhanhvu98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 Different Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, POV Draco Malfoy, Top Draco Malfoy, characters in characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhanhvu98/pseuds/Minhanhvu98
Summary: A giggles popped by his ears. He startled, looked at the place where sounds came from. At the other side of the mirror, where Draco pretty sure that there’s nothing at, was another Draco Malfoy. He slowly raised his hand, sucked in all the cum filled in it. Draco’s eyes widen so hard; and he wondered if this is some sort of sick magic joke?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Mirror Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The bath room filled with fog, got colder and colder every minute, but Draco was still turned on. He wished that he could reach climax before catching a cold, but when orgasm was nearby, those hands stopped like it wasn’t his. They stopped, left Draco with lost feelings, started all over again.  
Draco’s grey eyes rolled back. A stream of lust run through his spine, rushed to his hard cock, and Draco body curled to orgasm. He quickly cooled down, drowned his body back into cool water, and seaked for the tid-bit of warmth to his even colder skin. A giggles popped by his ears. He startled, looked at the place where sounds came from. At the other side of the mirror, where Draco pretty sure that there’s nothing at, was another Draco Malfoy. He slowly raised his hand, sucked in all the cum filled in it. Draco’s eyes widen so hard; and he wondered if this is some sort of sick magic joke?  
“Who are you?”  
“Oh…” Malfoy-in-the-mirror looked exactly like him, with a hint of laziness, and some minor differences: black nails, darken eye bags like an addict. “I am you.”  
Draco wasn’t sure he is awake. He was at Malfoy Manor and nobody can curse him with such a sick joke like that. So he was dreaming or else.  
“No, you’re not.” Malfoy-in-the-mirror leaned back to his bath tub “I am you, and you are me. If you’re hurt, so am I; you’re horny, so am I. If you did something, I could stop the action, for example… masturbating.”  
“No way…” Then Draco’s Mouth widen too. “That’s impossible.”  
“Impossible?” Malfoy-in-the-mirror grinned back to him. “It’s possible in every fucking way, baby.”  
Malfoy-in-the-mirror rubbed his finger against his own lips, and Draco could feel the small pressure against his. The other one fingers in his mouth, played with his own wet tongue, and Draco could feel it. He breathed heavily. Draco’s sensitive-after-orgasm body trembled.  
“Baby… we’re so beautiful.” Malfoy-in-the-mirror looked at him, pulled his fingers back, and touched his neck. Draco grabbed onto his bath until all the fingers whiten, felt slowly and really turn on again.  
Malfoy-in-the-mirror touched his chest. Draco curved his back out of agreement to that touch. The pleasure that was running through his vein seemed to effect on him only. Malfoy-in-the-mirror seemed fine, just breathing heavily and moaning with him at some point.  
A tight grip against Draco’s cock made him startled. Draco opened his eyes; the person at the other side touched himself with multiple strokes. Draco breathed heavily, pushed his knees against each other; and Malfoy-in-the-mirror did the same thing. But he frowned, which means he didn’t agree with Draco’s reaction.  
“Dra, open your legs…” he commanded. Draco bit his lips, took a while to think before obeying his other self. Draco opened his legs, placed them at the side of the bathtub. Malfoy-in-the-mirror copied him with a hint of surprise on his face “God, you are so… erotic.”  
Malfoy-in-the-mirror touched himself again. And Draco moaned loudly. He didn’t even need to work his hand. It seemed like he masturbated and had sex at the same time. A little bit pre cum leaked at the top of Draco’s penis; his knees pressed against the bathtub like the way he against his own will to close his thighs.  
His other self run his finger through the tip of his penis, breathed in for a while, and did it again, and again. He moved his hip back and forth with the same rhythm, and Draco pressed his dick into cold air.  
“Oh my god…. Please… I’m coming…” he voice crashed. And the other self stopped his stroking. “What the fuck?” Draco hissed.  
“Slow down Draco.” Malfoy-in-the-mirror lubed his fingers with conditioner, touched his own anal, and slid a finger inside. Draco froze. It’s hurt and joyful at the same time.  
“Shit… that’s great…” Draco’s heavy breath turned into tears.  
“You like that?” His finger moved his finger, faster and faster. Draco’s penis was hard and hurt a bit, lied on his stomach and craved attention.  
“Please… touch me….” Draco whimpered, “Please…”  
Malfoy-in-the-mirror grinned before stroking himself. And after a while, they both reached climax. White cum was spitted everywhere on his stomach and chest.  
Draco tried to breathe normal. They looked at each other at the same time. And both formed a smile.  
“That’s...”  
“…brilliant.”  
“Yeah…”  
“We should do it often.” Malfoy-in-the-mirror suggested.  
“Ok.” Draco smiled, stood up and grabbed the shower to clean himself. When he looked back at the mirror, the other self had vanished.


End file.
